


L'asile et le phare

by Whimsikal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsikal/pseuds/Whimsikal
Summary: Blaise Zabini est peut-être amoureux.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	L'asile et le phare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweronabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Que reste-t-il des jours heureux ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026821) by [floweronabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox). 



> Salut ! Ce one-shot m'a été inspiré par l'histoire de floweronabox, « Que reste-t-il des jours heureux ? », que vous connaissez peut-être. Sinon, eh bien vous devriez y jeter un coup d'œil, même si ce n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire. C'est quarante chapitres de pur bonheur. Ou pas. 
> 
> Je le poste sur AO3 avec un peu de retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir, court ou long, ne serait-ce que pour me dire si vous avez aimé -ou pas. 
> 
> Conformément à l'histoire de floweronabox, donc, Blaise est un peu OOC, mais sa version de lui m'a tellement plu que je l'ai autorisée à vivre dans ma tête, comme ça, gratuitement. Il m'a donné quelques idées, et elle a eu la gentillesse de me laisser les partager et de relire ce que j'avais écrit. Je la remercie mille fois, pour ça et pour m'avoir appris à épeler "spaghetti".
> 
> floweronabox, mon amie, ma queen, c'est toi qui a autorisé et corrigé cet OS alors ce n'est pas exactement une surprise, mais c'est cadeau. Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé. Avant que tu partes, je t'offre, à toi comme aux lecteurs, cette citation de Virginia Woolf, pour accompagner mon récit :
> 
> « Des jours et des jours viendront ; jours d'hiver, jours d'été ; nous avons à peine puisé dans notre trésor. A présent le fruit est gonflé sous la feuille. La salle est couleur d'or, et je lui dis :"Viens." »
> 
> En espérant que tu choisisses toujours d'aller de l'avant.
> 
> (Et vous aussi ; bonne lecture.)

Ses pieds heurtent le trottoir avec force et le vent lui fouette les joues ; entre cet accueil violent et son cœur plein d'espoir et d'attentes qui cogne dans sa poitrine, c'est une soirée qui ne le quittera pas avant longtemps, il le sait.

Il a l'habitude de ce genre de moments. Tout le monde vous le dira, Blaise est quelqu'un qui sait profiter de la vie. Il a toujours été comme ça ; du moins, il a toujours voulu être comme ça, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, mais il lui a fallu du temps pour apprendre. Blaise a toujours voulu être quelqu'un de léger, mais pas quelqu'un de vide, alors il chérit ces instants fourmillants, flamboyants, d'or et d'argent ruisselant. Il n'aura peut-être pas toujours la chance qu'il a aujourd'hui.

Blaise a ressenti toutes sortes de sensations dans sa vie. Il a vu des gens souffrir de toutes sortes de façons différentes, tant et si bien qu'il se sait terrorisé à l'idée de perdre tout ce qui est vraiment important pour lui. Mais ce qui lui fait encore plus peur, c'est de voir les autres perdre ce qu'ils ont, et cela, au moins, l'empêche de céder à sa peur première. Cela l'empêche de rester toujours sur ses gardes, de ne pas être quelqu'un qui profite de la vie.

Au-dessous de lui, la terre cesse de tourner et il lève la tête vers l'immeuble qui lui fait face. Il n'a pas vraiment peur de ce qui l'attend là-bas ; c'est la plus belle aventure qu'il ait jamais entreprise.

Voyez-vous, Blaise est peut-être amoureux.

Les détails ne sont pas importants, pour l'instant.

Un jour plus tôt, Hermione lui a transmis un message ; le hibou a fendu le ciel pour se poser sur la table où Blaise prenait son petit-déjeuner, dans le jardin. Il a récupéré le petit bout de parchemin, l'a déplié et a lu l'adresse silencieusement, tout en caressant d'un air pensif l'aile brune de l'animal qui piochait des miettes de pain dans son assiette.

Il n'a pensé qu'à cela toute la journée. Au fait qu'il était peut-être amoureux. Il a essayé le mot, l'a dit à voix haute pour voir s'il lui allait. Il s'est demandé s'il ferait un bon amoureux, pas par rapport à l'objet de ses attentions, car il ne fait aucun doute qu'il serait un excellent compagnon, mais par rapport à lui-même. Il s'est demandé ce que cela changerait, en lui. Il n'a jamais été amoureux, avant, alors il n'en a peut-être pas besoin. Il a passé la journée dehors.

Venu le soir, elle lui manquait tant qu'il a arrêté de se poser des questions. Il a pris un des livres qu'il avait acheté le jour même. Blaise n'a pas l'habitude de lire, mais il rate peut-être quelque chose. La Moldue qui lui avait recommandé cet auteur lui avait promis qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Il a observé la couverture. « Love Poems », disait le titre. Il n'a fait qu'observer la couverture. Il ne l'a même pas ouvert à la première page. Le menton dans la main, il a fini par relever les yeux vers le feu dans la cheminée -la nuit était froide, et il n'aime pas se couvrir.

Les flammes dansaient devant lui. C'était étrange. Le feu est une chose terrifiante et pourtant celui-ci brûlait paisiblement, projetant des ombres vives sur le sol, sur les meubles. Blaise aime combien un lieu peut sembler différent du jour à la nuit, en été ou en hiver ; il aime, surtout, ces grands doigts rouges qui caressent ses pieds, le tapis, ses pupilles. Il a fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, les pensées incertaines et le livre tombé sur le sol embrasé.

Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il n'est pas passé voir Dorine au Ministère -pure mise en scène de sa part. Il lui fallait créer une tension, une attente. Il fallait qu'il lui manque avant de se rendre chez elle, ce soir-là, dans une grande démonstration de romantisme. Il savait également qu'il leur fallait avoir une longue conversation, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perturber pendant qu'elle travaillait, ou se contenter d'une courte entrevue à la pause de midi. Il leur fallait du temps, et du vent, et des étoiles ; autrement, à quoi bon ?

A présent, tandis qu'il lève les yeux vers l'immeuble où elle habite, il sent qu'il fait ce qu'il faut. C'est un bâtiment assez bas, et il est huit heures du soir. Il régule sa respiration après le transplanage et s'avança doucement, puis au pas de course, puis en courant carrément, avant de marquer une halte sous ce qu'il est presque sûr d'être sa fenêtre. Il se penche, attrape une pierre et, le plus discrètement du monde, lui lance un sortilège de coussinage pour ne pas risquer de faire des dégâts et de couper court à leur entrevue romantique. C'est un quartier moldu, après tout, et Dieu sait que certains d'entre eux ont des yeux perçants et beaucoup trop de temps libre.

Il avise la distance qui le sépare de la fenêtre et lance la pierre. Il ne lui faut que deux essais avant qu'une silhouette qu'il reconnaît sans le moindre effort se montre, ouvrant les battants et passant la tête dehors pour observer la rue. Quand elle le voit, elle se tient soudainement immobile, et ses lèvres disent « Blaise ? » et le cœur de Blaise répond, mais seul lui peut l'entendre.

Il ouvre la bouche et lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée, il est déjà trop tard.

« – _Intriguées, les étoiles et la lune_ , récite-t-il d'une voix forte, _se penchent sur vos yeux pour percer leurs mystères. La magie s'évertue à chercher au cœur d'elle-même un secret qui pépie dans le creux de vos mains..._

– Chut !

Il se fige en plein discours. Il fixe Dorine du regard, hésitant, se demandant s'il a fait quelque chose de mal. Il n'est pas certain de bien saisir son expression dans l'obscurité, mais elle lui paraît secouée. Elle pointe les autres fenêtres du doigts, murmure « Les voisins dorment » d'un ton sévère et ajoute « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » pour faire bonne mesure. Blaise n'en est plus très sûr lui-même.

Comme elle le regarde toujours, il finit par lâcher :

– J'essayais de faire un geste romantique.

A ces mots, elle ne répond rien et se tient toujours immobile. Ses traits demeurent insondables sous leur manteau d'obscurité.

– Pourquoi ? finit-elle par souffler, la voix hésitante.

Il leva les bras au ciel dans un geste ostentatoire, un brin exaspéré.

– Pourquoi les gens font des gestes romantiques ? lance-t-il en guise de réponse.

Il y a un silence plein d'hésitation. La balle a été lancée -reste à voir si elle l'attrapera. La balle a été lancée, se répète-t-il, là, sous le ciel étoilé, avec le monde entier à leur pieds dans cet étroit périmètre, entre lui et elle.

– Je ne sais pas, fait-elle d'une voix douce, mais qui lui paraît incertaine, penaude. Je n'ai jamais compris.

La fixant toujours, il s'aperçoit qu'elle a tressé ses cheveux mi-longs et qu'elle est entourée de ce qui ressemble à une couverture. Il se demande si elle voit l'univers à leurs pieds, qui écoute leurs souffles s'élever dans l'air froid. La pensée lui vient que dans quelques dizaines d'années, il n'y aura plus que le vent et les étoiles pour se rappeler de cet instant. C'est bien plus qu'assez pour lui.

– C'est ton jour de chance, alors, plaisante-t-il d'une voix qui n'invite pas à la plaisanterie -il s'aperçoit qu'il a adopté le ton de Dorine, pour une raison qui lui échappe, son ton doux qui semble chercher quelque chose en lui-même en même temps qu'il parle. Moi, je crois que je viens de découvrir pourquoi.

Il cherche ses mots un instant. Il songe qu'il aurait peut-être dû lire davantage, que ça l'aurait aidé à les trouver. Mais il n'y a que l'étrange lueur qui tombe du ciel et la mille fois plus étrange étoile qui semble s'être échouée en lui depuis quelques jours pour le guider. Il prie pour que ce soit assez.

– C'est parce que, commence-t-il, il y a un déséquilibre. Et on cherche à le régler. A combler le vide. A franchir la distance. Par tous les moyens.

Satisfait de ses premiers pas, il poursuit, ses phrases plus assurées :

– Moi et les mots, ça fait deux, alors je me suis dit que venir ici en pleine nuit, ça comblerait le vide.

– Le vide entre..., l'encourage-t-elle, visiblement perplexe.

– Entre ce que je ressens et ce que je vois. J'essaie de franchir la distance entre l'endroit où je suis et ce qu'il y a…, finit-il en posant avec hésitation une main sur son cœur, là.

Il a beau faire noir, il voit très bien ses sourcils se froncer.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que tu veux dire, avoue-t-elle à voix basse.

– Je suis sûr que tu comprends très bien, la rassure-t-il. Je suis la personne la plus éloquente dans mon entourage proche, si on ne compte pas Hermione Granger. A part elle, le niveau est médiocre, au mieux. Mon meilleur ami mériterait un Piètre, et seulement en couchant avec le prof.

– Ton meilleur ami ?

– Drago Malfoy. Ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé. Les premières années ont été les plus dures de notre relation. Mais on a appris à faire fonctionner tout ça. Nos sentiments ont été plus forts que nos différences. Je ne regrette rien.

– Ah.

– Oui.

– Quel est le rapport avec lui ?

– Aucun rapport. Je tape la discute. J'essaie d'être charmant.

– Pour me plaire ?

– Evidemment, pour te plaire. Je n'essaie pas de courtiser la lune.

La conversation s'éteint d'elle-même. Mais elle le surprend.

– Je suis sûre que tu pourrais. Courtiser la lune.

Le cœur de Blaise manque un battement. La lumière de la lune, justement, est découpée en petits fragments argentés qui jonchent le sol. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de tous ces sentiments qui semblent tomber de nulle part. Même avec Marylin, ce n'était pas comme ça. Dorine se penche et un morceau de lumière blafarde déborde sur son visage -sur son nez très droit et ses yeux bruns sous ses lunettes. La lune n'a rien à lui envier. Une partie de lui sait bien qu'il a déjà vu des femmes plus belles, et une autre partie regarde sa sœur avec incompréhension. Une dernière partie ne se pose pas de questions et se contente de regarder le tableau au-dessus de lui, parce que c'est une nuit dont le trésor se différencie de celui des autres nuits et qu'il a encore à peine puisé dedans.

Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps ils se contemplent sans rien dire lorsqu'elle disparaît sans un mot. C'est si soudain qu'il doit cligner des yeux pour s'habituer à cet ajustement dans le paysage. Il baisse les yeux et s'aperçoit qu'il a mal au cou.

Un bruit de serrure le tire de ses pensées et son regard est attiré vers la gauche, vers la grande porte à double-battant qui scelle l'entrée de l'immeuble et qui est ouverte doucement, comme pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Une tête brune apparaît par l'entre-bâillement.

– Viens, murmure-t-elle. Premier étage.

Il la rejoint au pas de course. A l'intérieur de l'immeuble, il ne fait pas moins froid. Elle lui coule un demi-regard en fermant la porte de l'immeuble, un regard furtif, avec quelque chose de curieux et d'intrigué. Ils ne se disent rien et elle lui fait signe de la suivre, sa baguette allumée dans une main brandie devant elle, jetant un tapis doré sur les marches nues qui se dressent devant eux, conférant une illusion de splendeur à cet accueil modeste. L'un derrière l'autre, ils montent les escaliers.

Dans son appartement, l'air est tiède, et Blaise frissonne en entrant. C'est un frisson agréable, pas loin de l'idée qu'il se fait du sentiment amoureux. Aussitôt entrée, Dorine se débarrasse du gilet qu'elle porte et fonce dans une pièce dont elle ressort enroulée dans ce qui est en réalité un plaid -à présent il la voit clairement et il n'y a plus le même mystère mais même si l'éclairage de l'ampoule n'a rien à voir avec celui de la lune, il sent quand même son poème caresser le bout de sa langue, son premier essai au romantisme, un échec déjà oublié.

– C'était de qui ?

Elle revient cette fois de la cuisine et tient une assiette dans sa main ; elle se dirige sur le canapé qui meuble son minuscule salon, Blaise sur ses talons. Elle enroule des spaghettis autour de sa fourchette et précise, la voix toujours basse, comme intimidée :

– Le poème.

– Oh, ça ? Mon troisième beau-père était poète. Tu parles d'un métier.

Elle s'esclaffe bruyamment, la main devant la bouche. Elle rirait sûrement moins si elle savait comment il est mort, mais ça, c'est une conversation pour un autre jour. Ou pour jamais. Certains secrets de famille sont toujours déballés trop tôt.

Il sourit.

– Tu aurais dû me laisser terminer. La suite est encore mieux.

Elle l'observe ; son sourire un peu perplexe n'est pas tout à fait éteint, comme si elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de lui.

– Tu as fini avec ça ? s'enquiert-t-il vivement et, quand elle hoche distraitement la tête, il lui prend son assiette des mains et la pose sur la table basse.

A présent lui est debout, et elle est assise. Il est trop plein d'énergie pour s'asseoir, et il n'en a pas envie. Il pourrait continuer à jouer, mais il est impatient depuis un bon moment déjà, il ne cache plus de geste romantique dans sa poche et les longues conversations inutiles non plus ne l'intéressent pas, alors il cherche un raccourci. Tout ce qu'il veut pour ce soir, c'est une réponse à sa question. Une part de lui se dit que s'il la pose, ça ne se passera pas bien. Il pense à tout le mal que Drago s'est donné et se dit : _« Ç'a été si dur pour lui -pourquoi ça serait facile pour moi ? Pourquoi les gens trouvent l'amour si difficile même quand quelqu'un les aime ? Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? »_

– Dorine, l'interpelle-t-il.

Elle relève la tête, auparavant baissée sur ses mains -il oublie parfois qu'elle est timide, parce que quand elle travaille elle est tellement sûre d'elle. Blaise songe qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir un refuge, et qu'il aurait de la chance s'il pouvait en devenir un lui-même. C'est cela, l'amour, non ? Un refuge. Si on ne peut pas en être un, alors à quoi bon ?

Il sourit et, devant son air interrogateur, tend une main et effleure une mèche posée sur son oreille. Il la libère et la tient entre le pouce et l'index. Les yeux de Dorine sont grand ouverts. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'ils contiennent.

– Je te trouve très belle, dit-il.

Elle sourit si vivement qu'on dirait presque un réflexe ; ses yeux brillent. Il l'a peut-être prise par surprise. Elle ouvre la bouche, hésite, puis balbutie, toujours en souriant -depuis tout à l'heure, elle n'arrête pas :

– Moi aussi, je te trouve très beau.

– Plus que la lune ? demande-t-il, et il ne sait pas d'où ça vient, mais il se sent rougir et il avait désespérément besoin de dire quelque chose.

Elle s'esclaffe à nouveau. Elle le surprend encore une fois en tendant une main pour saisir celle qui n'est pas dans ses cheveux ; ses yeux brillent malicieusement et il sent sa perception de l'univers se comprimer pour rentrer dans ce refuge qu'ils ont créé, pour s'y cacher peut-être, pour y trouver lui-même un abri.

– Mille fois plus, murmure-t-elle. Aucune comparaison possible.

L'étoile égarée enfle au fond de lui ; il se demande qui lui a fait ce cadeau, qui lui a permis de ressentir toutes ces choses et qui a permis aux humains d'avoir une telle capacité à recevoir et à donner de l'amour, à confiner tout l'univers dans une petite pièce qui sent les pâtes à la tomate, avec une ampoule qui diffuse une lumière jaunâtre absolument somptueuse. Même un dieu ne doit pas avoir ce pouvoir. Ce n'est pas la magie non plus. C'est peut-être les étoiles, ou le vent. C'est peut-être l'univers tout entier qui est derrière tout ça.

De la main qui tient la sienne, il la tire doucement vers lui ; elle se relève prestement et il lâche sa mèche de cheveux. Elle est presque aussi grande que lui et elle ne rougit plus. Son sourire est serein, mais elle a toujours dans le regard cette étincelle d'incompréhension qu'elle a depuis qu'il la connaît.

– Tu me regardes toujours comme ça.

– Comment ?

– Comme si j'étais une espèce d'oiseau bizarre. Comme si j'étais un alien tombé des étoiles directement dans ton salon. Ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît maintenant. Tu regardes tout le monde comme ça ?

A sa mine interloquée, il devine qu'il a tapé juste. Elle se tait un instant et déclare :

– Non, c'est toi. Je ne connais personne qui te ressemble.

Son regard se fait distant et il devine qu'elle cherche ses mots.

– Tu es... tout nouveau. Et... On dirait que tout devient nouveau quand tu rentres dans une pièce, que tu fais briller les choses.

Une pause, puis elle poursuit.

– Et même ce que je ressens... On dirait que tout est différent. On dirait que j'ai mis les pieds dans un monde différent.

Son regard se concentre à nouveau sur Blaise, et elle cligne des yeux.

– Je t'ai fait pleurer, remarque-t-elle.

Et c'est vrai ; ses yeux sont mouillés et au moment même où elle parle, il sent l'humidité d'une larme sur son visage.

– Ce n'est pas toi, c'est ce stupide plat, rétorque-t-il en s'essuyant précipitamment la joue. Quand tu disais que tu cuisinais mal, tu me faisais pas marcher.

– Maintenant que tu as dit ça, je n'ai plus tellement envie de t'embrasser. »

Ça a plus l'air d'une invitation qu'autre chose, alors Blaise tente sa chance et se penche, et il l'embrasse. Il lui tient toujours la main, et elle la serre. Ce n'est pas un long baiser, et quand il s'écarte, c'est elle qui passe ses doigts sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher à nouveau.

Comme d'habitude, c'est lui qui a raison, et Drago est un idiot.

Quand il repart chez lui ce soir-là, il prend le temps de marcher un peu. Il ne se sent pas de dire au revoir aux étoiles et au vent si tôt dans la nuit. Il sourit en marchant. Même quand il ne sourit pas, il sourit. Quelque chose en lui s'est embrasé et volette allègrement. L'étoile égarée qui lui montre la voie, et qui ne fait rien d'autre que danser. Il presse le pas, sautille, fais un tour sur lui-même, s'arrête, reprend sa course avec le vent.

Il lève la tête. La lune le regarde. Il la fixe un instant. Il est peut-être amoureux. Le monde n'a pas changé, mais lui un peu quand même. Il se sent plus léger parce qu'il porte un refuge avec lui. Quand il danse, l'univers danse avec lui. Il sent le passé qui tournoie dans son sillage, infiniment douloureux.

Il s'immobilise un instant et contemple ce passé, l'oeil levé vers le ciel. Il peut tout perdre d'un instant à l'autre. Drago, ses amis, Dorine. Il se retourne vers l'immeuble où il a laissé Dorine. Sans qu'il sache comment, elle est encore avec lui. Maintenant qu'il l'a, il peut la perdre. Les refuges tombent en pièces ; voilà ce que son passé lui a appris. Aimer, c'est perdre, et perdre c'est mourir. Il connaît la chanson. Il essaie de la faire taire, souvent, quand elle devient trop bruyante, que ses paroles l'obsèdent -avec de l'alcool, par exemple.

Blaise est riche, et il peut tout perdre en un instant, sans rien faire, juste en étant assis là, avec la lune qui regarde sans rien dire. Mais tout ce qui en vaut vraiment la peine peut nous faire mourir, et son expérience des blessures lui dit qu'elles guérissent.

Alors comme à chaque fois qu'il entend la chanson, Blaise se détourne et danse.

La nuit le berce doucement jusqu'à chez lui. Allongé sur son lit, il étale son refuge autour de lui. Demain, il appellera Drago. Il le félicitera de s'être remis avec Hermione. Il aura peur pour lui parce qu'il l'aime, et il le protégera de son mieux, durant le reste de leur vie, et viendra un moment où il échouera peut-être. Il lui dira qu'il est peut-être amoureux.

Son passé bat la cadence dans sa chambre, infiniment douloureux et infiniment pardonnable.

Et comme chaque soir, il a une pensée pour le lendemain, et pour la nuit qui suivra. Les trésors qu'ils renferment fredonnent mystérieusement. Il sent un sourire perplexe, intrigué, naître sur sa figure. Elle est encore avec lui, dans le refuge qu'il transporte depuis sa naissance et qui n'a fait que grandir depuis.

Il sait qu'il va passer sa vie dedans, à chercher à atteindre l'étoile égarée qu'il n'atteindra jamais. Mais c'est la traversée qui est belle.

La lune le regarde s'endormir derrière sa fenêtre, et il se sent en sécurité.


End file.
